Midgar's Next Top Fugitive
by Fordinand
Summary: Midgar is a place of woe and dispair. When a competition to become Midgar's Next Top Model arises a young girl finds herself in desperate struggle to reach the top and impress her idol, Amyrer banks. Staring Trya Banks as Amyrer. Will contain Final Fantasy characters. Based in Final Fantasy settings, inspired by America's Next Top Model and my idol Tyra! . I only own Cameo.


**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Midgar. A place of woe, desperation and befoulment. Each and every citizen would want nothing other than to live greater and more fulfilled lives. The hopefuls with a shot at obtaining a magnitude of hope would have to hustle in order to gain it. Those that do live their lives without having to worry about having food to eat, water to drink, shelter to feel secure or the expenses of medication are those working for Shinra and of course the staff and wannabe model hopefuls at Midgar's Next Top Model HQ, hosted by Amyrer Franks, an ex-model that used to advertise the Turks and Soldier. She's looked up too and admired by many, but not just because of her ability to capture the most intense and influential photo's nor her wealth and ease of everyday life, but for her loving personality and guidance to the folks of Midgar, being humble enough to associate with them, and modest enough not to cause awe upon them.

There was one young girl who she inspired the most. A small intrigued child who, when faced with the sight of the famous hostess would fall into a state of oblivion despite the solicitous faces looking down at her in embarrassment. She envied the life that Amyrer had, no worries to be seen for years to come, being able to wear the daintiest of clothing. It was a dream to say the least and a great one at that to be able to walk in those luminous shoes of her idol.

The girl was not so much older than 10 years old, her parent perished when she was at the frail age of 4. Her father died of an illness, not having the money to cure it he retreated to a corpse, whilst her mother succumbed to her broken heart, she couldn't find the heart to love her daughter like she used to, and she simply withered away leaving the girl to feel lonely for the rest of her days.

But when she acknowledged Amyrers existence she became keen on her, but not for a petty little autograph. The child craved love and attention, the kind only a mother could bestow, but she never received it. She had always been too afraid to approach her, until one day.

"Move brat," said a croaky voice belonging to an old scruffy man. His remark was aimed towards a young lady, about the age of 15.

"The names Cameo okay," she screeched back towards him attempting to grate him with the pitch of her voice, it was as if her day hadn't been bad enough. She had run out of food halfway through the week and couldn't retrieve any until the next two days had passed.

"Who cares," the man responded harshly reminding Cameo of the principles of her life.

"Story of my life," muttered the loner as she looked down at her feet in slight depression. Her shoes were worn and out grown, on account of the constant walking that she for years had suffered. Considering her life she diverted her gaze at the sky, closed her eyes and sung the words in her head.

_"If only, if only the world could be ours,_

_Forget all the money, forget all the cars,_

_I'd bring you the sun, the moon and the stars,_

_I'd fight till the death, because you're worth all the scars."_

"But then you forgot," Cameo thought aloud and then took a deep breath. Swallowing her sorrow, she carried on walking.

She reached her destination, a metal shelter next to a pile of rocks in the sector 7 slums. It was nothing more than a neglected, oversized tin can, which was as abandoned and lonely as Cameo felt. But to Cameo, this was home. She sat down in her abandoned shelter on a putrid blanket, it could possibly have been owned by the last two generations. She stared into the distance with lost hope for life before bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her fragile undernourished arms around them and sinking her head in-between. Her long brown hair that exhibited a form of barbed wire, and most certainly felt like it covered most of her flesh causing her to look like withering shrubbery. She wept, she wept for hours and hours until her tears dried up inside her sockets. Confronted by her only choice of action she slept on the thin blanket long enough for a majority of her body to lie on. There was no given comfort whatsoever, she may as well rest on the dirt and stones, but ironically she thought that this was more acceptable. Slowly, Cameo dozed off into slumber.

_"Daddy," shouted a voice from a little girl, "daddy where are you?"_

_"I'm here darling, don't be afraid," the man responded._

_"Why doesn't she love me?" Questioned the girl whilst her eyebrows displayed a frown and her voice squeaked in sorrow. _

_The man sighed as he crouched to share the same height of the little girl, "she does love you dear, she's just not very happy right now that's all."_

_The girl looked down in disbelief displaying the same expression as before, "Don't I make her happy?"_

_"Of course you do, you make me happy."_

_Whimpering steadily she looked uncertain, "but she won't look at me."_

_"Wake up and see with your eyes my dear. Just wake up."_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," said a distant voice. "You're going to miss the excitement."

Cameo's exhausted eyes that were swollen after crying herself to sleep met with those of an enthusiastic kid, she was about the age of 7 without a care in the world. "What's all the commotion about?" Cameo asked with a squeaky crack in her tone of voice. Cameo was physically and emotionally exhausted after the harsh events she normally refers to as 'life'. She looks as though had just woken up after months of being comatised.

The little girl didn't seem to mind. She plucked Cameo's arm from out of nowhere and hauled her towards the opposite ends of the slums, "come on," she occasionally called out excitedly throughout their journey.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," the girl responded, failing to give anything away.

As the pair reached the south east ends of the slums Cameo's eyes widened at the sight of a woman in a beautiful long red dress that trailed all the way down to her feet. Her curly hair reached just past her shoulders and glistened as the sun hit it. Her brown skin was so flawless, it glowed luminously as did the expression on her face as she gleamed down on all of the people of Midgar. Whenever she was about, the slums just lit up, and for a while all the grief and melancholy was forgotten. It was like a dream without dreaming. However, cameo could go no further. She became weak in the knees, her heart was continuously skipping beats, all she found herself doing was looking agaze at the slim 5"11 woman with a single thought, "I wish."

But the retired model turnt her gaze to identify the people, and as she did her glance was met with that of Cameo's. Cameo was in a complete state of shock. "She noticed," her words were bound even inside her head. Panicked, Cameo looked around frantically as if she was scouring the area for a place to hide from intense danger.

Curious about the girl, Amyrer slowly approached her. Cameo was too distracted by her thoughts to notice her.

"Hello?" She said in a questionable manner, she was slightly concerned about Cameo's reaction. Cameo regained a bit of sanity as she froze and began to once again stare at the unfortunate woman. "Are you okay? Would you like some food? Water?" Continuous effort was made, and continuous questions poured out of Amyrer's mouth but Cameo continued to glance.

"Answer her girl", impatiently demanded Amyra's body guard Lancelet. He was dressed like a Shinra troop except he seemed to be of higher rank than the usual type Cameo had seen.

Startled at the sight of Lancelets heavy build she answered, "ye, yes ma'am," although she was pretty much unaware of what she was agreeing to due to her moment spent away with the fairy's.

"Go bring her back some supplies," Amyrer ordered Lancelet whilst smiling sympathetically at Cameo's sheepish self.

"Yes ma'am," Lancelet replied without expression as he walked away towards the resources.

"So," said the woman fondly, "what am I calling you?"

"Yo, you can call me what you want," she responded struggling to remember her own name, the fairies must be holding on to it. It was almost like Cameo was staring at a ghost.

"Hm, what you want? It's not the best of names."

Regaining her mental consciousness Cameo snapped back to reality or what she hoped was reality. "I'm so sorry, I'm really, really, extremely, so very, very sorry," Cameo was extremely apologetic feeling that she had caused severe embarrassment towards her idol, but she soon recovered, "my names Cameo, wow, it's you." Cameo's face was full of excitement and disbelief as she wowed at the lady 5 more times. "I wish my life was like yours."

As Lancelet returned with food and drink for Cameo Amyrer looked deep into her eyes as if to plant a seed of inspiration into the mind of the eager teen. "If you have a dream, chase it, chase it until it stops running," she stopped and placed her hand on Cameo's shoulder before saying, "only you can stand in your way."

The ex-model walked away to where she came from disappearing into the distance before there was nothing to see. Cameo still stood staring as if she was trying to identify that she had really seen what just happened like she had been witness of a mirage. The only proof of the moment was her spiralled emotions and the grumpy giant standing in front of her. "Well?" he asked sternly in his deep monstrous voice, "do you want the food or not?"

"Sorry sir," she apologized as she removed the food from the agitated man's hands avoiding eye contact, "thank you sir." The man grunted and was on his way, attempting to catch up with Amyrer who was already very far ahead.

Cameo ran back to her shelter and sat to eat the food she had been donated. Sitting just at the opening of the giant tin she looked up at the sky and chanted.

"I wish."

* * *

Fordinand: What will become of dear Cameo's future? Will she get the life that she seaks? It won't be that easy. Hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
